


Experimental Energon

by Artemis_Dreamer



Series: The Squishy Apocalypse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Are you sick of this yet?, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fat Robots, For Science!, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, No Dialogue, Nonsense, Not Canon Compliant, Predacon Project, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: Shockwave stuffed more of the chocolate into his intake. The sample had already been contaminated, he reasoned. If he didn't consume it, it would have to be discarded - and wasting fuel was illogical to the extreme.---In which Shockwave may need to re-evaluate his scientific method. Or his self-control. Or both.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/gifts).



> WARNING: This is a work of fetish fiction, involving unhealthy eating, weight gain, and implied belly stuffing.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

Shockwave scanned the information on the holographic display for a third and final time. The life support systems of all fifty-two capsules were functioning within optimal parameters, aside from a minor temperature fluctuation in capsule C-13. The C series had always been temperamental, so that wasn’t a particular cause for concern. 

The Predacon Revival Project was proceeding as planned. 

The Autobots believed that, through their sabotage, they had put an end to the Predacon Project. However, much had remained salvageable – it had been a setback, but not a crippling one. Megatron's monstrous army would soon be realised.

Reassured that all was well, Shockwave left the incubation chamber and proceeded down the dimly-lit hallways of the Nemesis. His destination was his private laboratory, and he allowed his processor to wander as he traversed the familiar route. 

To say that Megatron was pleased with his accomplishments was... an understatement? Overstatement? It was difficult to be certain, particularly to an emotionally blind mech like Shockwave. 

Either way, the warlord had rewarded the scientist’s success with a sizable quantity of valuable materials and parts, to be used in any way that he saw fit. 

Reaching his laboratory, the scientist entered the complex alphanumeric sequence that would unlock the door. This decaorn, it was an inverse eternity code. Next decaorn, it would be something else entirely. Stepping into the cramped but serviceable room, Shockwave used an equally complex locking sequence to seal himself inside. Security was paramount, particularly while traitorous mechs like Starscream roamed freely aboard the Nemesis.

Shockwave had used his material reward to further one of his personal endeavors. It was a long-term, multi-phase project, which involved gradually restoring the many functions that had been stripped from his frame by the empurata. This phase had restored his capacity to consume solid fuel. 

Settling at his workstation, Shockwave snagged a chocolate bar from the collection of materials that he’d set aside for his experiments. Without so much as a second thought, he unwrapped the treat and took a large bite. The delicious flavour of chocolate-coated, caramel-filled marshmallow fluff flooded his taste receptors, and he belatedly realized what he'd done.

Not again. If he continued to inadvertently consume the materials needed for his Organic Energon Project, he would have no choice but to send the Vehicons to gather more – and he had no faith whatsoever in the competence of those glorified drones. 

He had already restocked his supplies half a dozen times over the course of the last decaorn, and only five of those seventy-two chocolate bars had ultimately been used in his experiments. The rest had been (inadvertently) consumed.

It was completely unintentional, but in recent decaorns, Shockwave found that he was constantly fuelling while he worked. Common sense and logic dictated that his frame had no need for the extra fuel, but common sense and logic held no sway here. This organic substance known as “chocolate” was simply too delicious not to consume, and the scientist frequently found himself eating so much of it that his tanks actually ached with strain.

Shockwave suspected that this problem originated from the new intake which he'd constructed for his frame. Initial observation suggested that the glossa was overly sensitive, and that the sensor array was incorrectly tuned - there was no logical reason for any form of organic matter to taste this delicious.

Shockwave stuffed more of the chocolate into his intake. The sample had already been contaminated, he reasoned. If he didn't consume it, it would have to be discarded - and wasting fuel was illogical in the extreme.

Fuel. Shockwave's processor returned to the task at hand, which surprisingly had nothing to do with gorging on chocolate. His current project was an attempt to create organic energon, to convert a variety of human foods into fuel that was suitable for mechs. 

Well, more suitable, anyway. Organic matter could technically already be consumed by Cybertronians, and would indeed function as fuel, but it interacted strangely with the average mech’s biochemistry. Simply put, it caused weight gain. 

The aim of the project was to eliminate that interaction. Energon was painfully scarce on this planet, but for an alternative fuel to be suitable, it could have no adverse effects. Logic dictated that Lord Megatron would reject any fuel source that had the potential to make his soldiers fat. 

An oddly appealing image entered the scientist’s processor - a decidedly heavier version of the Decepticon warlord, his frame rounded and softened by overindulgence. If Shockwave were to perfect the OrgEn formula, then such a glorious vision would never be realized. Perhaps there was a suitable margin of error - ?

The scientist immediately deleted such a bizarre and treasonous thought from his processor, taking another anxious bite of the chocolate bar in his servo.

At present, Shockwave himself was the only test subject for this experimental fuel, and current data suggested that the chemical interaction causing the weight gain had yet to be eliminated. However, he acknowledged, as he took yet another generous bite, there was the possibility that his results were being influenced by external factors.

Namely, by his continued consumption of unprocessed organic material.

How could he conclusively test whether the OrgEn had been stabilized, if it was impossible to determine the cause of his continued weight gain?

Shockwave finished the rest of the chocolate bar, barely noticing that he was already reaching for another.

Turning from his workstation to examine his frame in a mirror hanging on the far wall, the scientist grudgingly began a series of internal and external scans. The internal diagnostic indicated that there had been a 3.2% increase in his mass since the previous scan. 

Such a large increase in only a single orn? Chocolate bar clamped firmly between his dentae, Shockwave used both servos to perform a tactile examination of his frame.

His digits prodded at the distended bulge of his stomach, sinking deeply into the softened and vulnerable plating. It was definitely larger than before. The majority of his prodigious gain, however, remained concentrated around his aft and thighs, which had become disproportionately large. Running a servo along the thick curve of his aft, the scientist gave the plating there an experimental slap, noting how the soft metal jiggled wildly in response to the sudden stimulus. 

Fascinating. Weight gain was a largely foreign concept to Cybertronians, and if he'd had the academic freedom to do so, he would have dedicated stellar cycles to the study of this new phenomenon. 

Unfortunately, he had no such freedom. The Decepticons were at war. 

As much as he despised it, Vehicons would be required in order to conduct further testing. Ten, perhaps, divided into a control group and a group subsisting on OrgEn. Vehicons were unreliable at the best of times, but the alternative was to cease his consumption of unprocessed organic fuel for the duration of the test. An unacceptable alternative. 

He flatly refused to stop eating these chocolate bars. They were by far the best thing that he'd ever tasted, consisting of rich chocolate that melted on his glossa, sugary marshmallow fluff, and caramel so sticky that it actually made the process of chewing difficult.

He flatly refused to stop eating these chocolate bars. He needed them.

Shockwave paused to consider such a thoroughly illogical statement. A statement expressing an overwhelming desire for an unnecessary substance. A statement characteristic of addiction. 

Was this organic matter addictive? Under different circumstances, he would have dedicated stellar cycles to the study of its properties. 

Unfortunately, he had no such freedom. The Decepticons were at war. 

Unwrapping yet another chocolate bar, Shockwave commed for ten Vehicons to be sent to his laboratory, indicating that they were to be used for “testing purposes”. He preferred it when the drones were scared scrapless prior to their arrival – it made them considerably more obedient.

Lacking the time to conduct proper research, the scientist decided that he would simply continue to track the changes to his frame. After all, it was likely that this steady increase in his mass would soon plateau. The current rate of 2% per orn was almost certainly unsustainable.

The external scan concluded, indicating that the scientist’s overall mass had increased by 53% since he'd started the Organic Energon Project. Or, to be technically correct, since he'd started stuffing his faceplates with chocolate on an ornly basis.

53% in just under three decaorns. The number flashed accusingly in the corner of his HUD, tagged with numerous warnings regarding plating distortion and tank integrity. Shockwave pointedly ignored those warnings. 

He flatly refused to stop eating these chocolate bars. He needed them. 

Besides, logic dictated that the current rate of increase was almost certainly unsustainable.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous meep, who requested squishy Shockwave. I hope you like it! Don't worry, your Prowl/Jazz request is coming soon.
> 
> Shockwave is weird, and I'm pretty sure that "logical" doesn't mean what he thinks it means. He's still adorable, though.
> 
> I'm currently taking squishy requests - Prime, Animated or G1, with any mech you prefer. Let's face it, I'm a one-trick pony. But as far as I'm concerned, it's a pretty good trick. XP
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
